Fix You
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Fix You

* * *

Part One

* * *

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" asks Harry Potter from the Astronomy Tower.

Draco Malfoy is sitting clear on the other side of the tower, his head in his hands—sobbing.

Harry walks slowly toward the young man, trying his best to not spook him.

"Sod off, Potter," Draco Malfoy croaks, not picking his head up from his hands.

Not being one to just leave someone like this, Harry crouches down, placing an apprehensive hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco shrugs his hand off and moves like he's going to stand, but changes his mind and stays, sobbing right in front of the bloody Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die.

Draco's breathing calms slowly, if only enough for his violent sobbing to subside as he looks up at Harry, his emerald eyes curious and worried.

"What?" Draco spits, one single tear drop sliding down his cheek.

"What happened?" Harry asks, standing up, reaching for Draco's hand to lift him up as well.

"Like you even care," Draco sniffles, standing up on his own, ignoring Harry.

"Well, I'm a good listener. But, I suppose if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. But, should you ever, you know how to find me," Harry sighs, turning on his heels and shuffling out of the Astronomy Tower, meeting up with Ron and Hermione and all but forgetting about Draco Malfoy.

Two days pass before Harry hears from Draco again. It comes in the form of a letter, dropped on his plate by an owl during breakfast.

_R.O.R. After supper. _

_-D_

Harry quickly folds his note and shoves it into his robes, hoping that Ron and Hermione would just leave it be— but, of course, that was impossible for the two.

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asks, cautiously.

"Nothing, 'Mione. Just Hagrid. He wants to see me after supper," he lies, hoping his friends believe him.

They seem to, at least, giving Harry a chance to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Harry quickly scurries out of the dining hall with Ron and Hermione following.

Each of Harry's morning lessons tick by slowly but surely until lunch.

Harry takes a seat next to Ron and Seamus Finnigan at the Gryffindor table, glancing at each of their faces before chancing a look up at Draco from across the room.

At feeling eyes on him, Draco looks up and right into Harry's eyes. The eye contact lasted only for a couple of seconds, but it sealed the deal of the two young men's meeting in only a few hours. Harry could have even sworn he saw Draco smile, if only a small one.

* * *

Harry spends most of his afternoon lesson looking back and forth between the time his Tempus charm has lit and Slughorn's face. Harry knows he only has a short amount of time before he's supposed to go meet with Draco in the Room of Requirement— alone.

Part of Harry fears Draco is going to Obliviate him so he won't remember seeing Draco Malfoy cry. But another part of him silently hopes Draco will open up for once in his life and let Harry help him.

Before Harry even knows it, it's supper time.

Harry swallows harshly as he gulps down his pumpkin juice, hoping hard that Ron and Hermione won't catch onto his jitteriness.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asks, leaning across the table like a hovering mother.

"Of course, 'Mione. I'm fine, just tired, that's all. After I go see Hagrid, I'll come back to the common room and we can study for McGonagall's test together, yeah?"

"Sure, that is, if I can convince Ron to," she laughs, looking at her boyfriend, who is stuffing his mouth with three pieces of chicken breast.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry notices Draco stand, nod at his friends and take his leave out of the dining hall.

Harry cusses under his breath, knowing that if he left now, people would realize that he's going to meet Draco.

Because of that, Harry waits until the very end of supper, disappearing into the crowds of people trying to get back to their dorms, losing Ron and Hermione.

Harry quickly makes his way up to the Room of Requirement, glancing over his shoulder every few steps to make sure he wasn't being followed.

Harry sighs lightly when he notices that the door to the Room of Requirement has already appeared, leaving him to just open the door.

Draco sits with his legs pressed to his chest, leaning his arms on his knees in front of a large fireplace.

Draco beckons Harry over with a nod of his head. Harry listens, closing the Room of Requirement door behind him before taking a seat about two or three feet away from Draco.

The two young men sit in silence for what Harry thinks is at least a century but in reality of only about a minute and a half until Draco sighs and speaks.

"Potter," he frowns, not looking up at Harry, instead keeping his eyes on the fire dancing on the wood logs.

'"Malfoy." "I haven't heard any rumors about— well, you know. So, I assume either you haven't told anyone what you saw, or more believably, everyone you have told just hasn't come to me about it. Either way, I suppose I'm… Grateful, maybe."

"Is the Great Draco Malfoy thanking Harry Potter? Someone better call Skeeter," Harry laughs lightly before cutting himself off.

"Absolutely not. I am merely saying that maybe I was wrong to think you'd tell my secrets to anyone who would listen."

Harry thinks for a second, wondering if his next question is a wise one.

"So what exactly made you so upset?"

Draco seems taken aback by the abrupt question, but laughs to himself still.

"How is that any of your concern?" Draco asks, warming his hands up by the fire.

"Well, I did find you crying by yourself in the Astronomy Tower, so excuse me for being curious," Harry replies easily.

"Fair enough. If you must know, I've been secretly seeing someone. And as you may have guessed, this person clearly didn't feel the same way I felt about them, unless catching them in bed with a housemate was just friendly," Draco sighs, his eyes glossing over with tears threatening to pour out again.

"Oh, well, that's enough to upset someone. Why were you keeping this relationship secret?" Harry wondered, trying to keep Draco talking, hoping he'd let his guard down for once.

"Apart from the fact that the entire school would probably spontaneously implode, of course, my father would hex me into next week," Draco replied, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"But why? If this person made you happy, wouldn't your father be happy, too?"

Draco laughs at Harry's ignorance. Did he even know what it was like to be part of a pureblood family?

"Well, apart from this person being a Gryffindor and not a pureblood, he was also the wrong gender for my father to approve," Draco sighs, not believing he just came out to Harry Potter, of all people.

"He. So, you're gay? You know, Malfoy, some people can be surprisingly accepting. Trust me," Harry says, winking at the blonde boy beside him before standing up, brushing off his pants and leaving the Room of Requirement—leaving a slightly bewildered Draco Malfoy behind.

* * *

Hey, ya'll, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while! My computer broke, and on top of that I got a Mac, so none of my writing programs work with Mac.

But nonetheless, I'm going to continue trying to update for ya'll!

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed and please review!

xoxo,

K.J


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fix You**_

* * *

Part Two

* * *

Harry's eyes almost roll out of his head when a gray, spotted owl perches itself onto his arm, dropping a rolled up piece of parchment onto his lap.

The owl nuzzles its head into Harry's neck before flying off, leaving Harry and his note alone—with the rest of the Hogwarts student body.

_I want to talk. Meet me in the empty class room next to the potions room. _

_-D._

To say Harry was confused would be the understatement of the year.

Draco Malfoy had arranged for Harry to come meet and talk with him, not once, but twice in the same week. It's been three days since Harry had met with Draco in the Room of Requirement.

Unfortunately for Harry, he still didn't figure out who this mystery Gryffindor that made Draco cry was, but he intends to.

The last meal of the day ends quickly and Harry feels almost excited to go see Draco, however weird it may be.

Hermione and Ron were so wrapped up in each other for them to notice Harry slipping out of the dining hall, heading quickly and quietly down to the dungeons toward the class room Draco had mentioned in his note.

Harry doesn't know exactly where the class room is, but he knows where the potions class room is, so, it shouldn't be that hard to find.

When he gets to what he can only assume is the aforementioned class room, he tries to open the door, but it's locked from the inside. Harry figures Draco will be down in a few minutes and waits, leaning back against the wall next to the door.

As the minutes tick by, endless scenarios of Draco coming down the corridor with all of his Slytherin buddies in tow, ready to make Harry's life a living hell play through his mind.

Harry knows he could just use Alohamora to open the door, but the fact that he'd forgotten his wand inhibits him from doing so. He also knows that it probably isn't wise to not bring his wand to a meeting alone with Draco Malfoy, but because Harry had met with him before and left unscathed, he figures he should be okay.

Harry's head perks up at the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor— one set of footsteps.

Harry breathes a sigh of relief when he sees white blonde hair and gray eyes walking toward him.

Draco's mouth turns up into a smirk when he sees Harry, leaning up against a stone wall, waiting for him.

"Malfoy," Harry says, nodding— his version of 'hello'.

"Potter," Draco says back, standing in front of the potions class room door, mumbling something under his breath— a spell, Harry assumes.

The class room door swings open and Draco walks inside.

Harry follows closely behind, jumping slightly when the door slams and locks behind him.

Draco leans up against one of the lab tables, crossing his legs at the ankle elegantly, looking Harry directly in the eyes.

"Why did you want to see me?" Harry asks, sitting himself on the lab table across from where Draco stands.

"I just want to talk. I can tell you're still curious about what happened, and though I have no reason to tell you and details about my personal life, you're preferable over any Slytherin to talk to about this. And since you found me in the Astronomy Tower, I've found myself wanting to talk to_ someone_ about what's happened, rather than keep it to myself. I've done that for far too long," Draco replies shyly, staring down at his hands.

"So talk."

"If I'm going to tell you this, you have to know a few things first; I am not ashamed of being gay. I only keep it a secret to avoid being disowned by my father. Also, I do not plan to tell you the name of the oh-so-lovely man I'd been seeing."

"How am I supposed to listen and understand if I don't know his name?"

"You'll figure something out," Draco says harshly, biting his tongue to keep from spitting an insult at the raven-haired boy. "To start, I'd been seeing this person for eight months before Monday. Monday, before you found me in the Astronomy Tower, I had walked in on a very unsuspecting couple more than half naked, about ready to shag in the prefect's bathroom. Now, apart from myself, the man I'd been seeing and the Slytherin he was snogging, you're the only other person who knows. Pansy doesn't know and Blaise doesn't know."

Harry thinks for a second, not moving his eyes from Draco's cool, smoke-coloured ones.

"Your two best mates didn't know you were seeing someone?"

"No. And they never will. But back to the topic at hand, the man I'd been seeing then proceeded to tell me, whilst standing in his undergarments and nothing else, that it was my fault— that I'd forced him to cheat because I wouldn't shag him. As surprising as it may be, I do have morals, one of which being that I won't shag anything with male parts," Draco frowns, tears stinging his eyes, spilling over onto his cheeks silently.

This was hard for Draco to talk about. He was vulnerable for once in his life. He'd opened up for once in his life. Giving Harry Potter, his sworn enemy since he was twelve, the opportunity to humiliate him by knowing such personal details was terrifying to Draco, but he needed to get it off his chest.

"That's not something I would have expected from you, Malfoy. But it's also not something to be ashamed of," Harry whispers, standing up and placing a cautious hand on Draco's arm.

Draco winces and pulls his arm out of Harry's hand, mentally kicking himself for having such a reaction in front of the last person in Hogwarts he would ever want to see him in pain.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" Harry asks, wondering if wondering if he's somehow hurt Draco or if he is just being distant as usual.

"I'm fine," Draco mumbles, biting his lip. "Anyway, I'm sure you've no doubt assumed until now that I'm some sort of sex fiend— that it's all I ever occupy myself with. Lovely rumors started by you Gryffindors, no? But rumors, indeed. They could not be further from the truth."

"Well, if the rumors are false, then why haven't you addressed them?" Harry asks, genuinely curious.

"Because, Potter," Draco answers, as if Harry was too daft to understand. "the more people that think I'll shag anything with breasts, the easier it is to keep the truth from getting to my parents. Made even easier when Greengrass announced to her entire group of friends that I was undoubtedly well-endowed, and that she had found this out by means of the horizontal tango with me."

Harry can't stop the laugh from escaping his lips.

"Something funny about that, Potter?"

Harry smiles to himself, then looks back up at Draco, "A little. Horizontal tango? Does talking about sex make you uncomfortable?"

Draco becomes visibly angry, gripping onto the edge of the lab table until his knuckles turned whiter than they usually were, "So what if it does?!"

Harry holds his hands up in defense and surrender, "Okay, I didn't mean to offend you. But sex is really just that: a three letter word, that is almost ordinary until you find the right person that makes it extraordinary."

Draco sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, loosening up his silver and green tie to keep himself occupied.

Draco stays silent for what feels like an eternity to Harry before casting a Tempus charm, silently.

"I-I- I have to go. I'm going to be late. Goodbye," Draco stammers, looking flustered, before running out of the potions class room, this time, leaving Harry confused and bewildered.

Harry watches as Draco bolts out of the room, completely dropping the conversation he'd been having with Harry.

* * *

Hey, ya'll I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review!

xoxo,

K.J


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fix You**_

* * *

Part Three

* * *

Harry's head is bent down as he pours over his History of Magic work. Physically, he's here, sitting next to Hermione, Ron and Ginny, studying, but his mind is still in that classroom with Draco. The way he flinched away when Harry tried to comfort him confused Harry. And when he ran off? Harry wondered where he was going or if he was going to meet someone else.

Harry sighs, standing up silently and escaping up to his room to bury his head in his pillow.

* * *

Draco's mouth is pulled into a tight line and his eyes are pinched shut. His arms are dangling at his side as he clenches and unclenches his fists. Draco stumbles back when he feels a stiff fist collide with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to double over in pain. Draco's hands fly to his stomach and his eyes open wide in shock.

Draco knew he was in trouble now. He'd made him mad and he was going to have to pay for it.

"Are you going to cry, Malfoy? Go ahead, cry like the bitch you are!" the man yells, landing another punch to Draco's shoulder.

The man was always careful to only hurt Draco where his uniform would cover— never the face and never the hands.

"Please stop. I didn't mean to anger you. I'm sorry," Draco pleads, hoping he'd pass out like he did the last time.

"Oh, Draco," the man whispers in Draco's ear. "You deserve this. You know the drill. Strip."

Draco bites his lip before obeying. He slowly unbuttons his dress shirt, sliding it down his arms and onto the floor.

A pearly white, Cheshire Cat smile spreads across the face only a couple of inches from Draco.

"Ah, I see you have glamour charms to cover your bruises. Take them off."

Again, Draco obeys, wandlessly taking the spells he'd put in place to keep people from seeing his body off.

Draco looks down at his torso as bruises and scars in various stages of healing appear on his body— the aftermath of the last eight months.

Draco's ex-boyfriend loves to admire his handiwork. He loves to see what he's done to such an already broken man.

The man runs the tips of his fingers down Draco's chest, visibly excited by his own work.

"Why do you cover up your body, Draco? Are you scared that someone might see?"

"Quidditch," is all Draco replies.

"Ah, I see. Well," the man says as he casts a Tempus charm, checking the time. "You know, it's almost time. I do hope you'll enjoy yourself, Malfoy. I know I will."

Draco cringes. He knows what's about to happen. His ex-boyfriend's partner in crime is going to come and assist him with beating Draco, as per usual. Then, and only then, is when Draco's beatings are at their worst. They hit him, they cut him, they burn him and they even do things to Draco that he'd never admit.

For eight months, Draco has been subject to brutal beatings and violence because of his now ex-boyfriend's uncontrollable jealousy. He still considers Draco to be his property—despite having broken up with the blonde—and therefore feels entitled to continue his routines.

Draco's ex knew he'd been talking to Harry. He is unstoppable in Draco's eyes because he is a Gryffindor who'd been seeing a Slytherin. He has a part of him that genuinely is good, but also a part of him that is evil. He loves to see others in pain, especially Draco Malfoy because he knows Draco will never tell anyone because of his pride.

"Do your worst," Draco says, trying to stand as strong as he can.

"Oh, I intend to."

* * *

Draco's eyes open slowly. At first, he doesn't feel the pain, but it comes in time. His chest, stomach and legs feel almost worse than they ever did. He looks down at his  
bare chest and sighs. Cigarette burns trail around his chest and fresh bruises surround them. Draco isn't sure what his back looks like, but he's sure it looks just as bad, judging by how it feels.

Draco's legs are also bare after having been forced to remove his slacks. The same scene is displayed on his thighs; burn marks trailing and bruises  
surrounding.

Draco reaches out for the edge of a desk to pull himself up, slowly. He is in pain— a lot of pain.

Draco struggles to get his wand and one of the many pain-killing potions he keeps on hand, but when he does he doesn't hesitate to use them.

Draco downs the entire pain-killing potion and replaces his glamour charms to hide both his new and old reminders. While the glamour charms hide the hideous marks, they don't ease the pain.

Draco knows that by now it must be morning, for he's probably been unconscious for hours.

He searches around in the dark for his clothes and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds them. He starts with his button up and then moves onto his slacks, wincing every few seconds from moving his body too much.

Draco frowns when he realizes his hands are shaking. Fear, sadness and pain are all that's on his mind. Draco hates to admit that he's genuinely scared, but the way things are going, he might end up six feet under before he decides to do anything about it.

Draco casts a quick Tempus charm, realizing it's about half of an hour before breakfast, giving him time to clean himself up before the rest of the school sees him.

Every night Draco sees his ex-boyfriend, they meet in the same place; A classroom not too far from the Slytherin dorms.

Draco slowly trudges into the common room of the Slytherin dorms, unfortunately being brought face-to-face with an overly-hyper Pansy Parkinson.

"Dray!" she shouts when she sees him.

"Not now, Pansy," Draco mumbles, beginning to head upstairs to hopefully squeeze a shower in before breakfast.

"Well, somebody had a rough night. Did whatever girl you were with last night not satisfy you enough?"

"They never do," Draco lies, hoping she would just drop the subject.

"Maybe you need to start playing for the other team, Dray, seeing as women aren't enough for you."

Draco rolls his eyes, feeling slightly guilty for not telling his so-called best mate about his sexuality. It's not that he doesn't trust her. He just doesn't want the drama.

Draco walks slowly and painfully up to the shower and strips down, making sure the door is locked before taking his glamour charms off again.

Draco stands in front of the bathroom mirror, just looking at himself.

Draco can feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes, and he lets them fall.

Among the bruises and cigarette burns are scars and cuts. Draco trails his pointer finger down the length of one of the first scars his ex-boyfriend gave him; a long, white, bulging line running from right above his left pectoral, down to the bottom of his left ribs.

Draco turns around and looks at his back in the mirror, inhaling heavily when he notices that his back is almost a mirror image of his chest.

Deciding he's seen enough, Draco turns on the shower and waits for the water to warm up before stepping inside, groaning in agony when the water hits his open wounds.

Draco rinses the dried blood that's caked up and down his body before washing even more dried blood from his hair.

Draco stands in the shower for what seems like an eternity and thinks.

Harry was so nice to him both times they'd talked. He seemed to even care about Draco. But as much as Draco wants to see Harry again, he knows it's too dangerous. Dangerous for him and for Harry. Harry lives in a dorm with those monsters.

Draco steps out of the shower and wandlessly replaces his glamour charms before wrapping a towel securely around his waist.

He quickly dresses in his uniform and heads to the dining hall for breakfast, worrying that he would see _him_. The _him _that makes his life a living Hell.

Instead, he sees Harry. Green eyes tired from lack of sleep and raven hair mussed from running his fingers through it one too many times.

Harry sees Draco too, their eyes connecting. Harry gives Draco a weak, half-smile and his eyes close into slivers. Harry is questioning Draco, asking if he's okay.

Draco nods curtly, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily.

He lies to everyone. He may say he's okay, but he is far from it.

* * *

Hey ya'll! Sorry this chapter is out so late! I still haven't figured out a solution for my Macbook's uncooperativeness! But at any rate, I'm trying my best!

I love you all so much! And it would make me VERY happy if you could PLEASE leave a review! (:

xoxo,

K.J.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fix You**_

* * *

Part Four

* * *

"Harry! Are you going to Hogsmede on Saturday?" asks Ginny Weasley as she bounces up to Harry in the Gryffindor common room on Thursday night.

"I don't think so," Harry replies, attempting to turn back to his school work.

"But, Harry! You only have two months before you graduate!" Ginny yelps as she places her hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry sighs. He knows he only has two months before he graduates. He'd decided to come back to school after the war and he definitely cannot believe he's only got two more months and then Hogwarts will he a thing of his past.

"Exactly why I have to stay here. I'm loaded with school work. Sorry, Gin."

"Oh, fine! But do me a favor; Amongst the school work, do something fun, would you?" Ginny orders, heading off to her dorm to get some sleep.

Harry waits until Ginny is completely out of sight before pulling out a blank piece of parchment from his stacks of school work and text books.

So maybe Harry had an ulterior motive for not going to Hogsmede with his friends. It had been three weeks since he'd met with Draco in the empty classroom by the Slytherin dorms, and he just has to know if he's okay. He ran out of the room in such a hurry that he looked almost frightened.

And what that thought in mind, he scrawls out a note on the parchment.

_I need to know if you're okay. Can we meet?_  
_-H_

Harry rolls up the parchment and ties it off with twine, handing it off to the owl he'd chosen to send the letter.

The owl soars out the window and disappears out of sight.

Harry waits for what feels like forever for a reply, though it's really only about half an hour, giving him time to finish an essay for Divination.

The owl returns, perching himself on Harry's window sill. Harry pets his head and takes the parchment he has before handing him a treat for his help.

Harry unrolls the parchment, hoping Draco has agreed to see him again.

_I'm fine. We can only meet on Saturday, while everyone is at Hogsmede. Same classroom as __before._  
_-D_

Harry shoves the parchment in his Divination book and sighs. Saturday.

* * *

Saturday morning comes quickly for Draco Malfoy.

He wakes up slowly in his bed, though he'd only fallen asleep about twenty minutes beforehand.

Draco doesn't sleep anymore. On top of the aching pain he's always in, his mind always brings him back to the classroom he only goes to when he's told to by his ex-boyfriend— like Thursday night.

Thursday night was the most recent installment in Draco Malfoy's tortures.

He'd said he wanted to talk— to apologize to Draco. Foolishly, he went— and showed up late. His ex was not very pleased with that, resulting in another beating.

Draco is sore and his bones are stiff and he is _tired_. But despite that, he gets up out of bed and slugs over to his wardrobe, pulling out his uniform.

Draco dresses slowly, being careful to move as little as possible, so as not to hurt himself further— if even possible.

Draco and Harry had agreed to meet shortly after when breakfast would usually be served, giving Draco about ten minutes to get to a classroom about ten steps away.

Even so, Draco slips out of the Slytherin dorms unnoticed, due to the lack of students on campus, and makes his way to the classroom. He mumbles a spell that unlocks the door and heads inside, taking a seat at what would be the professors desk, if there were one.

Draco closes his eyes, but every time he does, he's reminded of his attacks.

Draco can feel himself beginning to cry again, and he decides to just let it go. Tears fall onto his cheeks rapidly and his lips start to quiver. Draco continues to cry until he hears footsteps, and even then he still can't stop completely.

"Malfoy?" Harry asks, rushing to Draco's side as fast as his feet would take him, this time ignoring the classroom door slamming shut.

Harry puts his hands on Draco's back, trying to comfort him, but retracts when Draco winces and sucks in a breath.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Harry worries, removing his hands quickly.

"I-I'm fine," Draco says harshly, biting his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"Are you hurt?"

Draco turns away from Harry, thinking hard about whether he should tell him or not. Draco doesn't know why, but he feels as though he can trust Harry, as strange as it may be.

Harry has been something of an escape from his abuse.

Ultimately, though, Draco decides to show Harry, rather than tell him.

Draco stands silently and begins to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt, his hands shaking violently. Even willingly, taking off his clothes makes Draco incredibly uncomfortable, seeing as he's forced to strip down, making his beatings even more degrading than they were to start.

"Malfoy, what are you—" Harry asks, but soon realizes what exactly Draco's doing, confusing him thoroughly.

Draco's uniform shirt drops to the ground, exposing his milky white skin and toned muscles from years of Quidditch. Draco wandlessly takes his glamour charms down and closes his eyes.

Draco turns around, coming face-to-face with a very shocked Harry.

"Malfoy—How… I don't.."

Draco drops his arms and walks toward Harry, tears still streaking down his cheeks, turning them puffy and red.

"This is why I'm so apprehensive about meeting with you. If he finds out that I showed you this…"

Harry tries to find a place on Draco's arms to place a reassuring hand that isn't covered in bruises or burns or scars, but can't find one.

"I'm sorry. If you're in danger, we shouldn't talk then. I would never want whoever he is to touch you again," Harry says, feeling his heart sink. He also begins to feel something he recognizes as anger—no, fury. "Tell me who he is. I'll make sure he never does this again."

Draco frowns, still crying harder than he ever had.

"This isn't just in the last couple of weeks, Potter. He's been doing this for months. And it's not even just him. Not all of this," Draco says, gesturing to his body. "was him. The burns… They're not him. They're his partner in crime. That's his job— to burn me when I resist. Hurting me gets my ex off, and burning me gets his mate off. It's horrible."

As those words fall from Draco's lips, it clicks. Harry knows who's been hurting Draco.

* * *

Ello, my loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I know this chapter is out a lot later than it should be, and I'm so sorry for that! Either way, I hope you still enjoyed it and will review as always!

Review! It makes me **smile**!

xoxox,

K.J!


End file.
